Rekindling
by jws381
Summary: Some wounds are easier to spot than others. Yang and Pyrrha have both lost so much. Only together can they find the strength they need. This story uses RWBY V3C12 Redux as a base. Feedback appreciated. Dedicated to Monty. Cover art by jo3mm on Tumblr. Sequel to Fires of Olympus. *Will be continued in RWBY Redux*
1. Loss

**Important!:** This story uses my other fic RWBY V3C12 Redux as a base. If you have not read that, some of this will not make sense. It's not to long a read, only about half the length of my usual chapters. It's also a sequel to my fic Fires of Olympus.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Your time will come." Taiyang said.

"I may not be able to help the others right now, but I can help Yang." Pyrrha said.

"I certainly hope so." Taiyang sighed. "I'm hoping she can help you too."

"I don't need help." Pyrrha said.

"I knew you'd say that." Taiyang said. "Just wait here a minute, I'll get some crutches."

Pyrrha sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Ruby was in the next bed unconscious. At least she looked physically unharmed. After everything that had happened it was probably the best anyone could hope for. Her thoughts soon turned to Yang. Taiyang's evasiveness about her condition made her terribly worried. It made her sick to even think about it.

"Here you go." Taiyang said as he entered the room. He carried a set of old wooden crutches. "They might be a little short for you, but they should get the job done."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "They'll do fine."

"And if you need a change of clothes, I think most of Yang's stuff should fit." Taiyang offered. "Even if they're not quite your style."

Pyrrha was still in her armor, and after all the stress and at least a whole day of lying in it, it was certainly time to change out of it. A shower would be nice too. But that could wait. Yang was more important. "Thank you for all your kindness." Pyrrha said. She stood, supported by the crutches and made her way to the door. "I'll do everything I can to repay it." Taiyang smiled and returned to his chair, continuing his vigil over Ruby.

* * *

Pyrrha made her way to Yang's room afraid of what she would find. The door was open. Pyrrha entered the doorway and forced herself to look. Yang sat in her bed staring out the window. She looked alright. "Yang…" Pyrrha said. She could not think of what to say.

"Oh, Pyrrha, you're awake." Yang sighed. "I'm glad you're alright." Her characteristic energy and enthusiasm was gone. She did not even turn to face Pyrrha. Pyrrha remained in the doorway, standing there silently. "I guess you're not going to leave. Come on in."

Pyrrha took her first step into the room just as Yang turned around. Previously hidden by her body, her right arm was missing, amputated just below the shoulder. Pyrrha froze. "Oh my...Yang…" She gasped.

"I know, I'm hideous now." Yang said. "You can run away, just like Blake."

"No, that's not it." Pyrrha said. "I...I'm...you should be in a hospital!"

"I was." Yang said. "The hospitals are overloaded. They sewed up the wound and measured me for a prosthetic. Then sent me on my way."

"So you're getting a prosthetic?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe." Yang said. Her eyes said she was on the brink of crying but the emotion was not reflected in her voice. "With all the chaos they said it could be months. Until then I'll be useless."

"Yang, you're not useless." Pyrrha said. Now she was close to crying too.

"Oh no?!" Yang shouted. "I can't write. I can't fight. I can barely get dressed on my own. I can't even hug my sister! And even when I had two arms I couldn't protect my friends." There was no hiding the emotion anymore. Yang was angry, with herself more than anyone else. Worse, she seemed to have lost hope.

Pyrrha could not stand to see Yang like this. She was going to comfort her even if it did not really help. She had to try. "Yang, please, you have to…" Pyrrha started. She stepped forward without thinking, putting her weight on her injured foot. She groaned in pain, lost her grip on the crutches and fell forward. Before she knew it she was on the ground, flat on her face.

"Pyrrha!" Yang exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Pyrrha said. She slid herself into a sitting position beside Yang's bed. "I forgot about my foot."

"I'm a terrible person." Yang said. "Here I am complaining about my problems and I didn't even notice you were hurt. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, please." Pyrrha implored. She wanted to put on a brave face but the tears were already flowing. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have been there to protect you. Instead I was...just wasting my time. Jaune's dead and you're hurt, Ruby's unconscious and it's all my fault."

"Pyrrha, you can't blame yourself." Yang said.

"Why not?" Pyrrha cried. "If I would have stayed with everyone else you'd still have your arm. If I hadn't tried to be the hero Jaune and Ruby wouldn't have had to come to save me. Things would still be bad but...I made them so much worse." She buried her face in her hands. "I even started the whole thing when I killed Penny. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Yang said. "None of it's your fault. You have to believe that."

Qrow appeared in the doorway. "Oh good, you're awake." He said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Pyrrha and I need to talk."

"I understand." Yang sighed.

Pyrrha remained on the floor crying. Qrow picked up her crutches and passed them to her. "Come on kid, we'll get through this." Qrow encouraged.

Pyrrha pulled herself to her feet and turned to Yang. "I'll be back." She promised. With that she followed Qrow out of the room.

* * *

Qrow led Pyrrha to the living room. He sat in a chair and gestured for Pyrrha to take the couch. Pyrrha sat down carefully and leaned her crutches against the side of the couch. "So, what happened?" Qrow asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" Pyrrha said. "You already know what happened. Jaune's dead, Yang's maimed and Beacon's overrun. Ruby's still unconscious."

"Don't worry about Ruby." Qrow said. "She's going to be fine. And I'm sure Yang will be too with your help. What I want to know is what happened with Oz. You went into the vault. He fought Cinder there. I'm trying to piece together what happened."

"I...I got in the pod to do the transfer." Pyrrha said. It was all painful for her to think about. "Ozpin started the process. It hurt. I screamed." The look on Qrow's face told Pyrrha he deeply regretted what had happened down there. "That distracted Jaune and Ozpin. Then Cinder was there. She shot an arrow. It hit Amber in the chest. She...died."

"I know that." Qrow said. "We found her body. What happened next?"

"The process reversed and I broke out of the pod." Pyrrha continued. "The rest of the maiden power went to Cinder. I wanted to help but Ozpin ordered me to take Jaune and run. So we did. Is Ozpin...dead too?"

"I don't know." Qrow sighed. "We didn't find a body, just his cane. Keep going."

"After Jaune and I got outside I saw flames shooting out of the elevator, so I knew Cinder had won." Pyrrha said. "I couldn't let her win. I...distracted Jaune, shoved him in a locker and launched him into Vale. Then I headed up the tower after Cinder. We fought and I lost. She was going to kill me but then Ruby showed up. At about the same time Jaune landed in the locker between Cinder and I. He stumbled out and she killed him. Then Ruby screamed and everything went white. The next thing I remember is waking up here. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful, then or now."

"You need to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Qrow advised. "If you keep blaming yourself for everything, it'll destroy you." Qrow stood and started pacing. "I should be the one apologizing anyway. What we did to you...what we tried to do to you, it was wrong. You're just a kid."

"I wanted to help." Pyrrha said. "What I did, I did of my own free will."

"You say that." Qrow said. "You might even believe it. It's not true. We manipulated you. We didn't tell you everything. You may still have made the same choice, but we didn't give you the chance. We just emotionally compromised you and sent you on your way. We set you up for all the bad things that happened to you. Sometimes I wonder who the real monsters are."

"Qrow, it's not…" Pyrrha started.

"Don't worry about me kid." Qrow cut her off. "I've been throwing these questions around in my head since you were a child. You've been more helpful than you know." Qrow stopped pacing. "Now, go take a shower - you need it - and collect your thoughts. I need you for another mission, one more important to me than anything I've ever asked of anyone."

"Anything, just name it." Pyrrha said.

"Help my nieces." Qrow said. "They need you and you need them." He headed for the door. "Oh, and sorry about the hack job Taiyang and I did on your foot. I'm more of a mechanic than a surgeon. At least the booze came in handy for once."

"To clean the wound?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, Taiyang has shaky hands sometimes." Qrow laughed. "Without a drink your foot would look like a jigsaw puzzle."

With that Qrow left, leaving Pyrrha with her thoughts. No matter what Qrow said she had a difficult time seeing how things were not her fault. So much of what had happened could have been avoided if she had not been there. The line of thought was a dead end and she knew it. She had to break it. Maybe that shower was a good idea. Maybe it would help her clear her head.

* * *

The shower did not help Pyrrha clear her head. It just gave her more time to think. At least she was able to shift the focus. Instead of thinking about how everything was her fault, she was now thinking about how to fix things. At least how to fix what she could. Qrow was counting on her to help Yang and Ruby so that was where she would start.

Pyrrha was still not in a great place mentally, but the shower was at least refreshing. She also came to know what Qrow meant when he said she really needed it. Sweaty leather armor stinks, particularly after an extended period of time wearing it. After her shower she put on a set of Yang's pajamas. They were probably the most modest clothes Yang owned. They also fit surprisingly well. Being exceptionally tall had meant finding clothes that fit had always been difficult, but Yang was tall too, even if not quite as tall. It was nice to be reminded of the things they had in common, even something as trivial as having trouble finding clothes that fit.

Pyrrha made her way back to Yang. It had not been an hour but it already felt like it had been too long. Yang was staring out the window again. "Can I come in?" Pyrrha asked.

"Go ahead, take a seat." Yang said. Her gaze lingered on the outside for a moment before she turned to face Pyrrha as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're not hurt...other than your arm are you?" Pyrrha asked. "Physically I mean."

"No." Yang replied. "Not physically."

"You shouldn't sit her in bed all the time." Pyrrha suggested. "It's not healthy. I know you're hurting but if you don't do something you won't be able to get out of your own head."

"Speaking from experience?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha confirmed. "Even taking a shower I couldn't keep my mind from going to a bad place. Until we can...come to terms with what happened, distraction may be all we have."

"If we ever come to terms with it." Yang sighed.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked. "Don't say you lost your arm. What happened to...leave you like this?" Pyrrha paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine." Yang said. "How am I ever going to get better if I don't talk about it?" She heaved a heavy sigh. "Because of what happened with Mercury I was separated from everyone. It took me a long time to get through the chaos. I found Weiss. She was alright but Blake wasn't there. Apparently she had chased after some Grimm. I went to find her and...I did. She was on the ground, hurt. Adam...a monster from her past, was standing over her. When he saw me he stabbed her. I got angry and I attacked him and then...when I woke up my arm was gone and so was Blake. I thought we were friends but she just ran. She didn't even say goodbye. And Weiss was gone too. Her father came for her. And Ruby, Ruby's in a coma. I should have been able to protect them but I couldn't. I was supposed to be the strong one, but I'm not." She began crying. "Now I never will be. Everything I've ever wanted from my life is gone. I'm 18 and my dreams are dead. It's all over for me."

"Please don't give up." Pyrrha cried. She twisted herself around to hug Yang though Yang showed no enthusiasm for it. "Don't give up on yourself. Don't give up on life. You can't. And it's not over. There's still so much you can do. There are still so many people who care about you. It hurts me so much to see you hurting."

Yang pushed Pyrrha away. She was gentle about it but the message was clear. She wiped her face. "So what happened to you?" Yang asked. "Dad and Qrow wouldn't tell me anything about you and Ruby. All Qrow would tell me was that Ozpin and him used you."

Pyrrha wanted to explain the whole thing. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. She could not bring herself to do it, not yet. "Ozpin wanted to give me...special powers." Pyrrha said. "Before he could Cinder came and stole them. It's a long story and I...I can't say anything else about it. Ozpin sent Jaune and I away and I forced Jaune to safety. Cinder defeated Ozpin so I went to fight her. I lost. Jaune and Ruby came to save me and Cinder killed Jaune. Ruby freaked out and everything went blank. Jaune's dead and Ruby's in the condition she's in because of me, because I had to be the hero." She turned away from Yang, unable to face her. "How could I hope to fight someone who was more powerful than Ozpin? How could it have ended any other way? I just wish she had killed me before Jaune and Ruby got involved. I wish I...I wish I'd died a long time ago. If not for me killing Penny, none of it would have happened. It's all my fault."

"With fighting Cinder, you did what you thought was right." Yang said. "It's easy to see it as a bad idea looking back, but you couldn't have known what would have happened. I know Jaune was your friend and I'm sorry about what happened to him but…" Yang caught herself on the way to an 'I told you so' and stopped short. "Ruby's going to be okay. Dad and Qrow both said so." Yang wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's chest and pulled her back, letting Pyrrha rest against her. "And with Penny, there was nothing you could have done. They made you do that just like they tricked me into attacking Mercury. If it wasn't you they would have used someone else. Things wouldn't be better if you were dead. They'd be so much worse. You're the...you're the last little bit of happiness I have left."

"But I'm responsible for so much of what you've lost." Pyrrha wept.

"But you're responsible for so much of what I have." Yang countered. "Remember the last time you were here? Remember how happy we were? Remember all the fun we had before the tournament? Everything we shared? I wouldn't trade that for anything. Not even my arm. Even if we're never that happy again, it was worth it."

"I want to agree with you but I've caused so much pain." Pyrrha said.

"You have to believe that it's not your fault." Yang implored. She rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Cinder and Emerald and Mercury, even Ozpin, they're the ones to blame for all this. You were just caught up in all of it. We all were. If we blame ourselves, we'll just be doing what Cinder wants us to do."

"Maybe you're right." Pyrrha said. "If only it were so easy."

"I'll make you a deal." Yang said. "If you stop blaming yourself, I won't give up hope."

Pyrrha knew she would just be lying to Yang if she took the deal. All the argument, all the logic in the world was not going to change how she felt. Even if others were to blame too, Pyrrha had played her part. All she could do now was try to atone for it. But she had to do it for Yang. "You've got a deal." Pyrrha said.

"Good." Yang said. "I hate to see you beat yourself up like that." Yang was lying to. Hope? What hope was there? Her arm was gone. Her friends were gone. The world was in chaos. Pyrrha and Ruby having survived were the only things that even made the situation bearable. There would be no more wild adventures, no more fun. All that was left was the wait for the inevitable end.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up either." Pyrrha said.

"That's part of the deal right?" Yang said. She absentmindedly reached over to stroke Pyrrha's hair. Freshly washed it looked and smelled beautiful. Yang felt nothing. Then she realized she was trying to use her right hand. She could not help but start crying.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked. She twisted around as best she could and saw Yang staring at what was left of her arm. She turned all the way around and hugged Yang. This time she was not going to let go, no matter what Yang said or did. "I know, I know." She said in as soothing a voice as she could manage. "We'll get through this together."


	2. Distant Hope

**Author's Note:** As great as it is for my ego to see the view numbers go up, it doesn't really mean anything without feedback. If you have any opinion of this story, please let me know. If you don't have an opinion let me know. "I have no strong feelings one way or the other" is a perfectly acceptable review. It means the writing is mediocre and that's important to know. I'm not necessarily looking for expert analysis either. Simply "this or that line was funny/sad/weird" or "I liked/didn't like when this character did that" or "she was really in/out of character here" are more than enough. I'm writing this stuff to improve my skills and feedback is critical. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pyrrha and Yang spent the rest of the day together. There was not much in the way of conversation. They just sat side-by-side, leaning against one another. It was enough that they were together. Come dinner time Yang refused to leave her room. She claimed illness. Pyrrha knew a lie when she heard one but did not think it was the right time to push Yang. Instead she decided to take the meal in Yang's room so that she would not be alone. Even if that was not what Yang wanted, Pyrrha felt it was what Yang needed.

The reason behind Yang's desire to eat alone was immediately apparent. Without her dominant arm she struggled to even eat. Cutting anything was out of the question but Taiyang had helpfully pre-cut Yang's meat. It was some sort of fish Pyrrha was not familiar with. That was the easy part. Using chopsticks to eat the rice that accompanied it was far more difficult for Yang. She had apparently never learned to use them left-handed. Her form was awkward and she kept dropping food and occasionally the sticks themselves. Each time she did her face twisted into a look of frustration and despair. By the time she was done she was crying. Pyrrha was crying too. It was painful to watch Yang struggle like that.

After eating Yang asked Pyrrha to leave. There was no dancing around it. Yang stated that she was sad and just wanted to sleep. Pyrrha wanted to stay. She did not know what she could do to help, but she wanted to do something, anything. But Yang was insistent.

"Please...just leave for now." Yang requested. "I...maybe I'll feel better tomorrow." She and Pyrrha both knew she probably would not.

"If that's what you really want." Pyrrha sighed.

"It is." Yang said. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Pyrrha said. "I understand." She hugged Yang and kissed her on the forehead. "Just know that I love you, no matter what."

"I know." Yang said. "I love you too." There was a lack of feeling to Yang's voice. Pyrrha did not think it meant she was lying, just that it was an indication of how depressed Yang was.

Pyrrha took up her crutches and headed for the door. She stopped in the doorway and took a look back at Yang. She had already laid down and rolled to face away, toward the window. Pyrrha returned to her own bed. Without Yang there was no reason for her to stay awake. The day had been exhausting emotionally and physically. Still, Pyrrha was not sure she would be able to sleep. Her mind raced, filled with guilt, regret, anger and sadness.

* * *

The next day was a hectic one from the start. At dawn there was a knock at the door. When Taiyang opened it, it seemed he was facing down half of the Atlesian army. They were looking for Weiss. Taiyang allowed them to search the house, and search it they did. They only just stopped short of ransacking the place. Taiyang gave their commander an earful and so did Qrow when he arrived in the middle of their search. An actual fight was only stopped by the sudden arrival of a messenger. Whatever the message said, it got the commander to end the search and hurry off.

As with dinner the night before, Yang took breakfast in her room. It was only toast so the struggle was not repeated, but Taiyang had had to do all the preparation for her. "I hate it." Yang said.

"Hate what?" Pyrrha asked.

"Needing help." Yang replied.

"We all need help sometimes." Pyrrha said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I need help with everything." Yang complained. "How am I supposed to live like this?" In moments Yang had gone from strong and independent to being completely reliant on others. It was a dramatic and no doubt painful reversal of fortune.

"You'll adjust." Pyrrha said. "I'm sure you'll be just as self-sufficient as you ever were."

"But what if I never am?" Yang said. She was starting to cry.

"We made a deal." Pyrrha said. "You said you wouldn't give up."

"I know...I just…" Yang sobbed.

"You're the strongest person I know." Pyrrha said. "If anyone can overcome this, it's you." She could hear a bit of a commotion in another part of the house but ignored it for the time being.

"I'm not that strong." Yang said. She looked at what remained of her right arm. "One strike and it was all over. I didn't even land a single punch. I was useless."

"You can't let one defeat destroy you." Pyrrha said. "You're a student. He's an experienced killer. With that kind of mismatch…"

"And yet you rushed straight after Cinder." Yang cut her off. "When I attacked Adam, I was enraged, I wasn't thinking. But you...you had time to think." Pyrrha did not like where Yang was going. She was no longer beating herself up, but Pyrrha did not necessarily want to be the new target. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had to try to stop her." Pyrrha said. "It's my duty as a Huntress to protect people."

"You knew you would lose." Yang accused.

"I knew my chances were slim." Pyrrha admitted.

"You expected to die, didn't you?" Yang pressed. "Even though it wouldn't make the slightest difference in what was happening." Pyrrha wanted to protest, to say anything to defend herself, but Yang was right. "I'm right, aren't I? I can see it in your face."

"My life isn't that important." Pyrrha said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And you're accusing me of giving up?!" Yang shouted. "You could have walked away but you ran headlong toward your death!"

"It's true." Pyrrha wept. "After everything that had happened, I saw no alternative. I was the cause behind the whole thing. The least I could do was give my life trying to fix it."

"Do you have any idea how your death would have made your friends feel?" Yang said. "How much it would have hurt me?"

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha cried.

Yang realized what she was doing. "No don't...I didn't mean…I…" She stammered.

"No, you're right." Pyrrha said. "What I did was idiotic and selfish. And look how everything turned out. I know just how bad I screwed things up. No matter what I do for the rest of my life, I'll never forget and I'll never forgive myself."

"No, please." Yang said. "I shouldn't have said those things. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I wish I could believe that." Pyrrha said.

Taiyang appeared in the doorway looking happier than Pyrrha had ever seen him. "Ruby's awake!" He announced.

"That's great." Pyrrha said. "I should go talk to her."

"Well Qrow's talking to her right now." Taiyang said. "It's a conversation he didn't want me in on, so you should probably wait." Taiyang looked at Pyrrha and Yang. "Hold on, you've both been crying."

"It's alright." Yang said. "We both just have...regrets."

"Don't we all." Taiyang sighed. "You may not want my advice, but I'm going to give it. Don't let regrets control you. It's no way to live. I know from experience…" He looked at the floor. "Just...I want you all to be happy. Don't end up like me, please."

Pyrrha did not want to say it, but she felt like it might already be too late, for herself at least. "After everything that happened, how am I supposed to be happy?" Yang asked.

"That's a question only you can answer." Taiyang replied. "I wish there was more I could do, and I really hope you could help each other find the answer. Just don't give up. Okay?"

"Alright." Pyrrha said. It felt like a lie.

"Yeah, I know." Yang said. "I won't." It felt like a lie.

* * *

After his conversation with Ruby, Qrow abruptly left. Yang decided she did not want to leave her room, so Pyrrha went to see Ruby. "Pyrrha, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Qrow found both of us and brought me here too." Pyrrha replied.

"I'm really glad you're alright." Ruby said.

"I'm very happy to see you're awake." Pyrrha said. "I was terribly worried. Everyone was."

"I'm sorry about that." Ruby said.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ruby asked.

"For everything." Pyrrha said, tears welling in her eyes. "For Penny, for Beacon, for...Jaune. It's...it's all my fault."

"No." Ruby said. "It isn't your fault. None of it is. It's Cinder and Mercury and Emerald and Torchwick and the White Fang. You can't blame yourself for any of it. They just used you like they used Yang."

"But I made everything worse." Pyrrha sobbed.

"It doesn't matter." Ruby said. "You just tried to do the right thing. I don't blame you. I'm sure Jaune wouldn't either. The only one who blames you is you. That's not right. You're one of the good guys. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero." Pyrrha said.

"You're a hero to me." Ruby said.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Pyrrha said. She wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Maybe...maybe you're right." She took a deep breath. "I thought I was coming in here to help you, but I think you ended up helping me. You should go talk to Yang. She needs you more than I do."

"That's a good idea." Ruby said. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Pyrrha nodded and Ruby headed off to her sister's room. She soon returned looking greatly disturbed.

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked. It was a stupid question. She knew the answer was no.

"Yang's...Yang isn't herself." Ruby said. "It hurts to see her like that."

"I know." Pyrrha said. "I wish there was more we could do to help her."

"I'm sure you've already helped her a lot." Ruby said. "She just needs more time. Yeah. She'll be back to her old self soon."

Pyrrha wondered how much of Ruby's confidence was youthful naivete and how much was intentional self-deception. "I hope so." Pyrrha sighed. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"No." Ruby replied. "But I will be. You will be too. You, me, Yang, we'll all get through this together." Pyrrha so desperately wanted to believe her.

* * *

As Pyrrha was leaving Ruby's room there was another knock at the door. Pyrrha decided to have a look for herself. Taiyang opened the door. Ironwood was standing there holding a large box. "What do you want?" Taiyang demanded. "Here for another search? Haven't you Atlesian sons-of-bitches caused me enough trouble for one day?"

Ironwood bowed his head. "I'm actually here to apologize." He said. "And not just for this morning. I want to apologize for everything. I wish I could have done more to help."

"From what Qrow tells me, it sounds like you only made things worse." Taiyang said.

"That is a fair assessment." Ironwood admitted. "I am truly sorry for everything that's happened. I wish your daughters a speedy recovery."

"Thanks." Taiyang said, not sounding at all grateful.

"Is Qrow here?" Ironwood asked.

"No." Taiyang replied. "Before you ask, I have no idea where he went. He said he'd be back tomorrow."

"I'll leave this with you then." Ironwood said as he handed his box to Taiyang. "Be careful, it's heavy."

Taiyang effortlessly took the box and placed it on the floor beside the door. He was stronger than he looked. "What's in it?" Taiyang asked.

"Part of my apology." Ironwood said cryptically. "I should be going. And again, I'm sorry."

"Aren't we all?" Taiyang said. He closed the door before Ironwood even had the chance to turn away. Apparently a dislike of Atlas was something he shared with Qrow.

After witnessing the exchange, Pyrrha went to Yang's room. Yang was not in the mood to talk. Evidently her conversation with Ruby had gone very badly. She was lying on her bed facing the window. When Pyrrha asked if she could lay down beside her Yang just shrugged. Pyrrha sat on the edge of the bed and Yang slid herself over to give Pyrrha room. Even if she was not going to say it, she did want the company. Pyrrha laid down and the two remained there in silence for some time.

Pyrrha started rubbing Yang's back. "I know it hurts." Pyrrha said. "We're all hurting. It's okay. We'll get through this, I promise. Everything will work out."

"What if it doesn't?" Yang said.

Pyrrha did not have a good answer - she shared the same worry - but had to say something. "We just have to have hope."

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang remained together for hours. Eventually Yang fell asleep and so did Pyrrha soon after. They had not done much talking. Their previous attempts to cope through conversation had ended poorly so just being together would have to do for now. Yang was not a peaceful sleeper. Pyrrha was awoken several times by Yang's tossing and turning but she could not bring herself to leave. Even as dawn broke Pyrrha remained, reluctant to risk waking Yang and unwilling to pull herself away in any case.

Taiyang woke up Yang and Pyrrha for breakfast. If he had a problem with them sharing a bed he did not show it. This time breakfast was eggs and pancakes. Taiyang was making a conscious effort to make meals Yang could easily eat. Yang noticed and it seemed to only make her mood darken. Taiyang was trying to help her feel independent, but the fact that he had to go out of his way to do so brought the situation into sharp focus. Something needed to change if Yang was to ever be herself again. Luckily, something had already arrived. They just did not yet know it.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Taiyang answered it. It was Qrow. "Hey." Taiyang said. His daughter's depression was hitting him hard too. "Come in." He started to walk away then turned back. "General Ironwood dropped off a package for you." He pointed to the box by the door.

"This ought to be good." Qrow said. He closed the door and crouched down to take a look at the box. There was a letter attached:

 _Qrow Branwen,_

 _I wish to apologize. I know you do not want to hear it, and I know I am not good at this. I'm sure nothing I can say here will make things right between us, but actions speak louder than words. Enclosed is a top-of-the-line prosthetic arm. It has been sized to fit your niece, based upon the measurements taken during her hospital visit. It should allow her the dexterity and sense of touch of a natural arm, along with strength and durability that exceeds normal human limits. Also enclosed are instructions for its installation and use. I hope this goes some way to repairing the damage I have caused._

 _General James Ironwood_

* * *

Pyrrha rested beside Yang. She wanted to encourage Yang to do something, anything. Yang had only been out of bed to use the bathroom and shower. Whatever she was feeling, just sitting in bed was only going to make it worse. But Pyrrha did not want to push too hard. They were both in a fragile state and a miscalculation could lead to emotional disaster.

"I've got one heck of a surprise for you." Qrow announced. He backed into the room carrying one end of a table. Ruby carried the other. Scattered across it were tools, various electronic devices and an arm. The exterior of the arm was smooth and matte black. The joints were clearly mechanical but with an elegant simplicity to them. The exterior was not entirely hard like metal - harder than skin for sure - but more of a flexible composite. "It's a little gift, courtesy of my old pal Jimmy."

"I don't want a prosthetic arm." Yang sighed. "I want my arm."

"Well kid, you'll have to make due." Qrow said. "You wouldn't want to disappoint my assistant would you?" He gestured toward Ruby who busied herself arranging the various bits and pieces that had shifted while they were carrying the table.

"Come on Yang, I've already thought up some really cool upgrades!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Fine." Yang conceded.

"Good, let's get started." Qrow said.

"Shouldn't this be done by doctors, in a hospital?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably." Qrow shrugged. "But I'm sure Yang isn't interested in waiting months. Besides, it's more a job for a mechanic than anything." He looked at the instructions. "First we need to knock down her aura." He looked around the table and located a small device. "Ruby, I need Crystal 2." Ruby picked up a yellow dust crystal and handed it to Qrow. He slipped it into the device and tossed it to Pyrrha. "Put it on her stomach and hit the button."

Yang lifted her shirt a bit and Pyrrha placed the device just above her navel. Pyrrha pushed the one button and pulled her hand away but nothing happened. For a few seconds she wondered if it was working. Then Yang convulsed as electricity coursed through her. For a few seconds she writhed until her aura shimmered and failed, and the device shut off automatically. "That was surprising." Pyrrha said.

Yang took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, positively shocking." She said. Everyone stared at her for a moment before all four burst into laughter. It was a terrible, stupid joke, but it was a joke. It was the happiest Yang had been since losing her arm. Maybe she was actually excited about the prosthetic. Pyrrha was certainly excited for her. This might be just what Yang needed to start feeling whole again.


	3. Whole Again

**Author's Note:** This may be the final chapter of _Rekindling_ but the story isn't over! This story will combine with _Still Running_ and another I haven't posted yet to lead into _RWBY Redux_. Ships will continue to sail but it will be more action-focused. I hope you'll stick around because there's still plenty of Greek Fire goodness yet to come.

* * *

Chapter 3

"All done." Qrow said as he started packing up the tools he had used to attach Yang's prosthetic.

"So, is there anything special I have to do to take care of this thing?" Yang asked. She moved the arm around, testing out the joints. Her motions were less-than-graceful.

"It's waterproof, so you can shower normally and all that." Qrow said. "Maybe don't smash it into stuff for no reason. It shouldn't break but that's no reason to risk it. Oh, it doesn't play well with magnets." He looked to Pyrrha.

"I'll be careful." Pyrrha said.

"Is it always going to be this clunky?" Yang asked.

"It'll take some getting used to." Qrow said. "The paperwork says the more you use it the better it'll be. It automatically runs diagnostics to better interface with your nervous system. I'm sure practice will help too. Take it easy for a few days though. I'd hate to have to redrill it."

"I'd hate for you to have to redrill it." Yang said. There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well Ruby, looks like we're all done here." Qrow said. "You were a fantastic assistant."

Ruby looked thrilled with the compliment. "I'm going to design so many cool attachments!" Ruby declared.

"Sounds good." Yang said without enthusiasm. "For now why don't you just figure out a way to get Ember Celica to work with it."

"Sure thing sis!" Ruby said. She helped Qrow carry the table out of the room, leaving Yang and Pyrrha alone.

"That must have hurt a lot." Pyrrha observed.

"I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but I thought I was going to pass out when he started drilling." Yang said with an uneasy laugh. "If I'd known how much it was going to hurt I probably wouldn't have gone through with it. At least not without a lot more booze."

"So how does it feel now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, what's left of my natural arm's still in agony." Yang said. "I'm sure that'll clear up once my aura kicks in. As for the prosthetic, it feels like I just woke up from sleeping on it all night. I hope Qrow's right about it getting better because it's not great."

"I'm sure it will." Pyrrha encouraged. "I'm glad you did it. This is the happiest I've seen you since...well...you know."

"It helps I guess." Yang said. "At least I should be able to take care of myself now."

Yang turned herself to face Pyrrha. She reached out with the prosthetic and touched Pyrrha's cheek. Pyrrha subtly recoiled from the arm's cold touch. Yang started to pull the hand away but Pyrrha grabbed it and pressed it to her face. "It's just a little cold." Pyrrha said. "How does it feel?"

"Not the same." Yang sighed. "I can tell I'm touching something smooth and warm, but...I don't know what I expected. How's the experience on your end."

"It's not unpleasant." Pyrrha said. "It's a little different but I'm sure it's something I can get used to."

"Well that's good." Yang said. She pulled her arm away more insistently and Pyrrha let her go. She started going through the full range of motion on the elbow and wrist then touching the tips of each of the fingers to the thumb. "It's so weird. It's me but it's not me."

"I bet it'll be great for hugs." Pyrrha laughed. "Your hugs were crushing before, Ruby had better look out."

"I want to try writing." Yang said, ignoring Pyrrha's joke. She just wanted to start practicing using the arm. "Can you get me a pen and paper?"

"Sure thing." Pyrrha said. She left the room and soon returned with a pad and pencil. "Is a pencil okay?"

Yang shrugged. She took the pad in her left hand and the pencil with her prosthetic. She fumbled with the pencil a bit but got it into position. As she put the pencil to the paper she squeezed too hard and the pencil snapped in half. "Damnit." Yang sighed.

"I have an idea." Pyrrha said. "I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a metal pen. "One step at a time. First figure out writing, then work on your grip."

The pen was certainly sturdier. Yang wrote a few lines. The look on her face said she was trying very hard. "How does it look?" Yang asked, handing the pad to Pyrrha.

"It looks like a child wrote it but it's entirely legible." Pyrrha said. Yang had written her name followed by a few lines from a popular song. "It's excellent for a first try." Pyrrha handed the pad back. Yang started writing again, a big smile on her face. She held the pad so Pyrrha could not see it. "What are you writing?" Pyrrha asked.

"A little poem, for you." Yang said with a devious smile. She handed the pad back to Pyrrha. "Read it aloud."

"Roses are red, my name is Yang…" Pyrrha started. She blushed as she looked at the next lines. "...I think you're hot, come on let's bang."

"What do you think?" Yang laughed. "Literary gold?"

"You're no Willow Shakespeare." Pyrrha groaned. "I'm glad you're laughing though. It's been too long since you had a real smile on your face."

"I could say the same about you." Yang said. "The first time in a long time you really looked happy was when I told that stupid shocking joke."

"I was happy that you were happy." Pyrrha said.

"And now I'm happy that you're happy." Yang said. "What do you say we try to keep the cycle going?"

"That sounds like a plan." Pyrrha agreed.

* * *

Yang continued to struggle through learning how to use her new arm. Picking up objects without alternately crushing them or letting them slip was probably the toughest part. The first time Yang picked up a glass to take a drink she ended up soaked, picking shards of glass out of her clothes. After a switch to plastic cups it still took a few tries before she got the water to her mouth. It was slow going, but it was progress.

There were some things the arm was simply not capable of. Using a scroll was one. The device's screen did not pick up the artificial fingers. She would have to hold it with her right and type with her left hand.

Eating was going to be another challenge. Yang decided she wanted to attack it head on, not that anyone was surprised. At her request Taiyang grilled up some steak, accompanied with rice. Cutting the meat was challenge one. Her first attempt went spectacularly wrong. Holding the knife with her prosthetic she went way too hard, cutting through the meat, shattering the ceramic plate beneath, and cutting a trench into the wooden tray beneath that. And she bent the knife in half. Attempt two was a success at least. Increasing the pressure gradually she managed to cut her steak without issue. It took time, but she finally got a feel for it. Before long she was effortlessly trimming away fat with precision.

Yang's success was vital because a bigger challenge lay ahead. After a few sets of chopsticks were annihilated she was finally able to hold them without snapping them. But then she kept dropping food and in her frustration snapped a few more sets. By the time she finished her meal, which took far longer than normal, she was at least as good at using them with the prosthetic as she had been with her left hand.

However slowly, Yang was getting there. Pyrrha was thrilled to see her progress and there to provide encouragement at every step. Yang's confidence soared. It would take time and there would be setbacks, but she might just get back to normal after all.

* * *

After dinner Yang and Pyrrha rested side-by-side in Yang's bed. Yang held her prosthetic up, moving it around. "It's still strange, but it's starting to feel like a part of me already." She said. "Maybe I should give it a name. It's at least as important to me as my weapon."

"That sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha agreed. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I don't really know." Yang replied. "For my weapon the name came to me instantly. For this, I can't really think of anything."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something appropriate." Pyrrha said.

"How about puss…" Yang started.

"And non-sexual." Pyrrha cut her off.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Yang laughed.

"It's so great to see you happy and joking around like this." Pyrrha said. "It feels like old times."

"Old times?" Yang said. "You're talking about the way things were like a week ago."

"It's crazy how things can change so quickly." Pyrrha sighed. "I wonder if things can ever really go back to the way they were."

"Probably not, but that's okay." Yang said, trying to be encouraging. "Bad things happen but we move on. We never forget and we may never really get over it, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy again."

"And here I was thinking I was here to cheer you up." Pyrrha said.

"We've both been through a lot." Yang said. "My pain was just more obvious. I'm sure you could use just as much support."

"I'll be fine." Pyrrha assured her.

"You keep saying that." Yang said. "I wonder who you're trying to convince, me or you."

"It's really not a big deal." Pyrrha insisted. "It's not like I lost a limb."

"But you lost a friend." Yang countered. "You lost a home. And you still blame yourself for everything, I can tell. You promised you'd stop that."

"Would you hate me if I told you I lied?" Pyrrha asked.

"Would you hate me if I told you I lied too?" Yang asked. "The deal was that I wouldn't lose hope if you stopped blaming yourself. Well, until I got this new toy I felt pretty hopeless."

"I just can't shake the feeling." Pyrrha sighed. "Every time I think about it...I just can't convince myself that I'm not at fault. I can acknowledge that I'm not entirely at fault, but I still feel guilty about everything."

"Maybe you need a distraction." Yang suggested. "Learning to use this arm certainly distracts me from some of my darker thoughts."

"It wouldn't hurt." Pyrrha agreed. "But I'm not sure what to do. Back at Beacon, when I needed a distraction I would train. Now I think that would just bring back bad memories. I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. Until then I think I should go to sleep. I didn't sleep too well last night." Pyrrha got up and started for the door.

"You don't want to sleep here?" Yang asked.

"It was a pleasant experience but I would describe you as a violent sleeper." Pyrrha laughed. "If I'm going to get any real rest I think I need my own bed."

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Yang said. "It's time for breakfast. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Pyrrha opened her eyes and rolled over to look. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven." Yang replied.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked, still half asleep. "Wait, you're out of your room."

"I sure am." Yang said. "It took a while for it to sink in but you were right when you said staying in bed all day wasn't healthy. Come on, let's eat."

"Alright, alright." Pyrrha yawned. "Give me a second." She swiveled her feet over the side of the bed and stood without bothering to use her crutches.

"So your foot's feeling better?" Yang asked.

"It was feeling pretty good yesterday." Pyrrha answered. "I just didn't want to push it too much. I don't think I'll be needing the crutches anymore."

"That's great." Yang said. "It seems like we're both on the mend." Yang headed for the dining room and Pyrrha followed. "Take a seat." Yang said as they passed the table. Pyrrha did so and Yang continued on into the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cereal." Yang replied. She soon entered carrying a tray that held a pair of bowls and spoons, a carton of milk and a box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal with Pyrrha's smiling face on the box.

"That isn't very healthy." Pyrrha warned.

Yang placed the tray on the table and Pyrrha reached for it. "Nope, I'm going to do the serving." Yang said. "It's good practice." She placed a bowl in front of Pyrrha and poured in cereal with her prosthetic arm. She put the box down and picked up the milk. She poured it without crushing the carton or spilling it. She then did the same for her own bowl and took a seat. "Well, what do you think?"

"That's a big improvement over yesterday." Pyrrha said. "You managed to avoid making the slightest mess."

"I was more concerned with destroying everything I touch." Yang laughed. "I think this thing is going to work out for me. I still have the motor control of a child but it hasn't even been a full day. Imagine how good I'll be a week from now."

"I'm happy if you're happy." Pyrrha said. She ate a spoonful of cereal. "You know I've never had this before. It actually tastes alright."

"That's all the sugar." Yang said. "I looked at the nutrition info and you're right when you say it isn't healthy. It sure tastes good though."

"Given the amount of money they offered, I don't care what's in it or how it tastes." Pyrrha laughed. "That was my first big endorsement deal." Pyrrha sighed. "I guess there won't be any others, not with the way the world is now. Not to mention the fact that I dismembered someone on live television."

"You go from laughing to hating yourself faster than anyone I've ever met." Yang observed. "You need to stop."

"I know." Pyrrha said. "If only it were so easy." She finished up her cereal about the same time Yang did. "You served so it's only fair that I clean up." Pyrrha collected everything and placed it back on the tray. She brought it to the kitchen and put everything in its proper place as Yang watched impatiently. "You seem eager." Pyrrha said.

"Last night we talked about distractions." Yang said. "Now that your foot's feeling better I think I've got one. Let's go for a jog. It can be as long or short as you want."

"That's a fantastic idea." Pyrrha said. "I'll need to borrow a pair of shoes though. My foot feels better but I think running in heels might be a bit much right now."

Pyrrha's shoe size turned out to be closer to Ruby's than Yang's, but Ruby had plenty of suitable shoes Pyrrha could wear. She put on one of Yang's workout outfits and the pair headed out. The autumn air was cool but refreshing and Pyrrha felt barely any pain in her foot. Yang led her down winding forest paths, the same paths Yang and Ruby had explored as children. With the leaves changing the forest was a mix of vibrant colors. It was the sort of scene you would see on a postcard. As nice as the scenery was, the most beautiful thing to Pyrrha was Yang. She was happy and enjoying life again.

"I only just realized, but where did Ruby go this morning?" Pyrrha asked as she and Yang continued along. "She wasn't in bed and I didn't see her in the house."

"Qrow took her to Signal." Yang explained. "She really wanted to get started on adapting Ember Celica to my new arm and the workshop there is perfect. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back today with it finished."

"I think I'll have to ask her to build me a weapon too." Pyrrha said. "Mine was...destroyed."

"What did I tell you about thinking of stuff like that?" Yang said. "Come one, focus on the run." Yang stopped and Pyrrha jogged in place beside her. "That path is a straight shot back to the house. I'll race you." Yang said, pointing. A race was perfect to get Pyrrha's mind off what had happened.

"You're on." Pyrrha agreed. She took up a stance beside Yang.

"On three." Yang said. "One...two...three!"

The pair charged down the path. Pyrrha was normally the faster of the two but Yang stayed right with her. They had been jogging for about an hour and before long were both winded. The path began to open up and the house came into view. Now was the time for the final sprint. Yang picked up speed just a little. Pyrrha tried to match. Her foot ached. She pushed through the pain and gave it everything she had. The two arrived at the house at pretty much the same time.

"I think you won." Pyrrha said, catching her breath.

"No, I think you did." Yang said, also winded.

"I guess we'll have to call it a tie." Pyrrha concluded.

"I guess so." Yang agreed.

"That was a great workout." Pyrrha said.

"What do you mean was?" Yang said. "We're not done."

"We're not?" Pyrrha asked. She felt done.

"Now we spar." Yang said.

"We can't do that." Pyrrha protested. "You arm isn't ready."

"My arm's fine." Yang said. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." That was a lie. "Besides, it's not like we're going to have a full-on battle. No weapons, no semblances, just like in the gym at Beacon. That's how we ended up together, remember?"

"I remember." Pyrrha replied. "How could I forget?"

"Well then, are we going to do this?" Yang asked.

"Sure, why not?" Pyrrha answered.

"Good." Yang said. She walked over to a flat patch of bare dirt beside the house. She cleared away some leaves and twigs that had fallen there until it was totally clean. "This is where Ruby and I trained when we were growing up. I think our parents trained here too." Yang took off her shoes and stepped into the impromptu ring. Pyrrha did the same and joined her. "It's been too long since we sparred like this."

"Definitely." Pyrrha agreed. "We should make this a regular thing."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yang said. "Put 'em up." She got into her stance and Pyrrha did the same. "Ready?"

"Ready." Pyrrha confirmed.

They bumped fists then jumped away from each other. Yang charged straight forward. Pyrrha unleashed a right hook but Yang ducked it and got inside Pyrrha's effective range. She grabbed Pyrrha on both sides of the head, pulled her in and kissed her on the mouth. Pyrrha was startled. After a moment Yang released her, a big smile on her face as she stepped back. Pyrrha stood there stunned.

Yang attempted a jumping, spinning kick at Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha slid back, caught Yang's leg and flipped her over backwards. Yang did a complete backflip and landed on her feet. "That trick only works once." Pyrrha laughed.

"It was worth it." Yang smiled.

Yang attacked again, punching straight forward with her prosthetic arm. Pyrrha dodged to the side. Yang brought her left arm around in a high swing and Pyrrha ducked it. As Yang had planned Pyrrha lowered her head right into the path of her right elbow, which smashed into Pyrrha's forehead. Pyrrha staggered back and Yang pressed the advantage with a left-handed body shot. The shot landed but Pyrrha caught the arm on the way out and used it to spin Yang around. Yang went with the momentum and uncorked a wicked right hook as she came around. It landed flush and Pyrrha wobbled. Yang charged in, wrapped her left arm around Pyrrha's head, and with a twist of her hips, tossed Pyrrha onto her back.

"Looks like you win this round." Pyrrha conceded. She lie on her back with a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't go easy on me, did you?" Yang asked skeptically. She reached down with her prosthetic to help Pyrrha up.

"Of course not." Pyrrha said. She took Yang's hand and Yang yanked her to her feet. "You had the measure of me today. I've got to say, I think that arm hits harder than the original."

"I was hoping." Yang said, flexing her prosthetic. "I might actually grow to like this thing." Pyrrha suddenly wrapped Yang in a tight embrace. "Uh...what's this for?"

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "Thank you for today. I know it wasn't easy for you to get out. I really appreciate it."

Yang reciprocated with a vice-like hug of her own. The prosthetic certainly made the hug tighter. "I'd do anything for you." She said. "This was nothing. I may have done it for you but it was just as important for me."

"It's not just today." Pyrrha continued, crying tears of joy. "Even when you were in the deepest depths of despair, you kept encouraging me. You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. I don't think I could've gotten through this without you."

"You did the same for me." Yang said through her own happy tears. "I'd still be lying in my room if it wasn't for you. I'm only happy now because you didn't let me quit. I could feel how much you care about me and I couldn't let you down."

"I love you." Pyrrha said. "I love you so much."

* * *

END

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This may be the final chapter of _Rekindling_ but the story isn't over! This story will combine with _Still Running_ and another I haven't posted yet to lead into _RWBY Redux_. Ships will continue to sail but it will be more action-focused. I hope you'll stick around because there's still plenty of Greek Fire goodness yet to come.


End file.
